miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia: Nightmare Crown
Gameplay As first game, it a RPG game. You can control only one Mii from 4. You have 4 method to upgrade you characters: grub, level up, armor and weapons, the upgrade carrot. After battles you get expirience and saved faces, after you receive 50 faces You'll get upgrade of HP or MP sprinkles. The EXpirience give you level. Feeding Mii with grubs upgrade their ability. The Mii can find the armor or weapon on market, after it they will be asked in inn to buy what they found. Shop Also items can be found on shop. The shop is new mechanic of the Miitopia Nightmare Crown. After wining of first battle your Mii found inn, then you need create a shop keeper. Shop keeper will be sell the: Weapon, armor, HP banana, MP sweet, UP carrot, game tickets and scroll. Also you can talk with Shop keeper, in the dialog he can give you some of items. Level up and skill Level gives Mii new skills, like: Spin slash, Mega Cure, Encore and more. In Miitopia Nightmare Crown you can get skills by scroll. Level also upgrades Miis ability. Jobs Mii have a 16 jobs, and 8 hidden jobs. Jobs are special class that give Miis skills. The equipments for all jobs different, warrior can`t wear the cat suit or princess dress, he/she have special equipments: sword and armor. Story :«''The past of the Miitopia was terrible, evil Dark curse stole faces of the dwellers. The 10 heroes and The Great Sage broke the curse, and Miitopia came back to peacefull life.» :— Opening After 10 years, the son of void and chaos awoke in the form of crown. Treasure hunter find the core of evil, and by mistake free the darkness! Now, the evil king of Nightmares, steal the dwellers faces. It mission, turn all world in chaotic dimension of terror and pain! Opening The one beginner adventurer, walk nearby Greenburg. In his way appeared one of Nightmare King creature. The scared adventurer ran to the Greenburg, where his fate awaited him. Greenburg ( Chapter 1 ) Peacefull Greenburg, is city that standing on a former village Greenhorne. After you talk to leader of the Greenburg, the Nightmare King will appear. Nighmare King steal 6 Faces. One of these face belonged to a child, the mother of that child give a miracle charm of heaven and ask you to save her child. After that, you need to come in next level. In the level, you find the boss with face of child, in danger, the charm will activate. Then, " God " give you possibility to get a of jobs. After battle, you get first saved soul, and face of child return to Greenburg. ''The story in progress. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" align="center" style="background-color:clear; width:100%; border:2px solid brown; text-align:left; font-size:90%;" ! colspan="5" align="center" style="background-color:Indigo; font-size:80%;" | Miitopia: Nightmare Crown |- | Main bosses Chester Traveler - Road monster Snow Golem Magma Snake President of Darkness Nightmare King Horror King The Horror Moon |- | New jobs Player Archer |- | New hidden jobs Musician Plumber Astrologer Doctor Member of the Revolution troupe Category:Games